


You Could Be Beautiful

by Cai_Artz



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU of the Eiffel Tower scene, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Idiots in Love, a bit of fighting, isn't that like their whole relationship, its the Eiffel Tower scene with a twist, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai_Artz/pseuds/Cai_Artz
Summary: Based on a request I received on tumblr:Ooh can I request Thirteen/Dhawan + 35 from the prompt list35. “Do you trust me?”
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	You Could Be Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit of a twist on the Eiffel Tower scene. Y'all know the one.
> 
> If you wan't to leave a request or just come say hi you can do so here!
> 
> www.tumblr.com/gayforthe13th

It was cold atop the Eiffel tower. The decision to meet up here had been purely for nostalgia’s sake, she knew the Master couldn’t resist a blast from the past. “I don’t like what you’re wearing,” she had said, eyes flickering over his apparel, “or the company you keep.” The Master, despite everything, merely nodded even he had standards. Gracefully, he strode over to her, eyes flickering over her frame as he smirked. She shuddered under his gaze. “When does all this stop for you?” she hissed, stepping closer to him, “the lies, betrayals. The killing.” she spat, her fists clenched at her sides. 

“How else am I supposed to get your attention?” She paused, shaking her head, the Master only grinned. “This is the game we play,” he continues, “and quite a long one it is.” 

“When does it end?” she asks again, but there’s less of a bite to it. He’s hovering in her space now his hand slipping under her waistcoat to rest at her side. 

“When I win,” he mutters, pulling her in their noses almost touching. 

“Haven’t you already won? Isn’t it ever enough for you? To come into my life and to leave me after. To-to break my hearts every time I think you’ve died!?” she pushes away from him. Pacing the ledge, her hands come to grip the railing as she gazes over the war-torn city. 

“Isn’t that just how you like it? Playing the hero, showing off to all your little pets!” he hisses, grabbing her wrists. “Face me Doctor!” he growls, forcing her to turn, his hand coming up to grip her throat, tight enough to hold her and still allow her to breathe. 

“I just want my friend back,” she whispers, somewhere within him, she could see Missy, or, what would soon be her, someone who so desperately wanted her to be their friend again. She wonders if this is how it starts, she knows she wanted that too. So she makes her decision, her hand comes up to wrap around his arm, “please Master, Koschei,” she begs, “come back to me.” His glare flicker into something else for a moment, before his eyes, steel over again. He drops her though, turning his head away. 

“I can’t…I’m a monster, I always will be.” 

“Just..let me help you,” she presses a gentle hand to his cheek and coaxes his head back towards hers. Her thumb rubs a gentle circle against his rough stubble, and before she knows it he’s leaning down to capture her lips with his. The kiss was gentle, different than when Missy had first kissed her rough and desperate. Her kiss was meant to put on a show, but this was something for only the two of them, an unspoken promise. “Do you trust me?” she mutters against his lips. He pulls back for a moment, still close enough for her to feel his breath. 

“Yes.”


End file.
